Missing
by missaliceice2014
Summary: The War was over and Hermione's life was going great. One perfect morning in August, before she was scheduled to attend her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everything goes VERY wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The War was finally over and the Light had won. Trials were held, including the one of Severus Snape. But, not all Death Eaters had been found and tried for their crimes.

With Harry Potter and Hermione Granger quick to Snape's defense, he was cleared of all charges. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore reinstated him as Potions Master. He had flat out refused the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

"I've had enough of the Dark Arts in my lifetime, without teaching its defense." He had said.

The only one of the Golden Trio to go back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year was Hermione. Accompanying her was Ginny Weasley, who had to make up her sixth _and_ seventh years. Harry and Ron were in Auror training where they wanted to be.

It was August first and Hermione had just opened the letter her owl delivered from Hogwarts. Reading it through, she squealed in delight and rushed down the stairs and into the Grangers' kitchen.

"Mom! Guess what?"

Mrs. Granger set down the pan of eggs and turned to her daughter. "What is it, darling?"

"I've been made Head Girl!"

"Congrats, baby girl!" Mr. Granger said as he walked into the kitchen and gave Hermione a hug. His wife joined them and he held onto both of his women as if his life depended on it. "You grew up so fast."

The doorbell rang and he went and answered the door. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

The man on the right pointed his wand at him. "You already have. _Avada Kedavra._" He smiled evilly as Mr. Granger fell.

Mrs. Granger, who had just walked into the hall, screamed and ran back to the kitchen. Hermione looked up.

"Mom? What's happened?" Hermione looked over her mother's shoulder and saw two men in masks. She blocked the curse the one on the left had cast at her. She pulled her mother behind her, throwing curses and hexes at the men, destroying the majority of the kitchen in the process. She touched a coin in her pocket and felt it warm up.

One of the men shot a curse at them and she dodged it. It hit the fridge behind her and it exploded, impairing her hearing and causing her ears to ring.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and the man who caught it snapped it in half, laughing when she winced at its sharp snap. "You deal with the mother. I want to play with this mudblood."

Mrs. Granger was hit with green light and dropped, the look of horror frozen on her face. Hermione screamed and kicked against the man who was holding her from behind, dislodging his mask and revealing his face.

"Mr. Malfoy? H-how did you get out of Azkaban?"

"That… is none of your concern, Mudblood." He put a blindfold and gag on her and tied her to one of the table's legs. He took out a knife and traced lines on her neck, arms, and legs. Eventually, he got bored. He started to tear her clothes up, growing angry as she struggled and fought. He backhanded her and leaned over her. "It will hurt less if you stop. Not that I give a damn either way, of course."

Hermione was still up until he grabbed her legs and forced himself into her. Pain erupted in her body, and she pulled against the wrist restraints. He hit her again and she made herself immobile, hoping he would just finish and leave. No such luck…

All the while he was inside her he was also cutting every visible area of flesh. Bored again, he pulled out and knocked her out with a right hook to the jaw.

"We have to get out of here." His partner said, holding up her DA coin. "She signaled someone and they'll be on their way soon."

They left and closed the front door.

To anyone looking at the front of the house, there appeared to be nothing wrong. No one would suspect there were two bodies and an unconscious raped and beaten nineteen year old girl inside.

At the same time Hermione was being beaten, Harry felt his D.A. coin heat up. There were only two people who still had the coins besides himself and one of them was sitting right next to him in the dining room of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ron! There's something wrong with Hermione!"

"How do you know?" Ron Weasley's mouth was full of beef stew, courtesy of his mother, Molly.

"Her coin, you idiot! I have to tell Dumbledore! You get her room ready just in case!" He left the table and threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!"

He landed on his stomach, his hands breaking his fall. He quickly got up and faced Dumbledore's desk. Snape was also standing there, looking bored, as usual.

"Harry, my boy! What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione's in trouble! Her D.A. coin felt as if it had been set on fire!"

"Meaning…" Snape drawled.

"The hotter the coin is, the more severe the circumstance! Hermione's life is in danger! You have to help her, Albus!" He never used the Headmaster's given name unless absolutely necessary.

Dumbledore nodded and stood. "Harry, you go back to Grimmauld Place. Severus and I are going to go investigate this."

Harry Floo'ed back to Headquarters to help Ron with Hermione's room.

"_We_ are, Albus? When did this involve _me_?"

"Do you honestly want your best student dead, Severus? Even you aren't that cold, surely?"

"Fine. Let's go."

Albus took hold of Severus's arm and Apparated them straight into the Grangers' back yard. Little did they know, just as they arrived Lucius Malfoy and his partner Disapparated.

Severus looked around. "This place is immaculate, Albus. It doesn't look like anything happened."

Albus shrugged and opened the back door. "Mother of Merlin. Severus…"

Severus went to his side and nearly vomited there and then. He had been a Death Eater, but he had never seen a revel anything close to this.

The kitchen was completely wrecked and two people lay on the floor, at least one of them dead. The other was bound, blindfolded, and gagged, tied to the table with cuts all over her body, lying in a pool of blood, and her clothes torn to shreds. She was almost unrecognizable. Almost…

"Is… Albus, is that Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

Albus kneeled next to Hermione, checking her pulse. "Oh my dear child. Severus, get to work on her, she won't last long like this. I'll go check her parents."

Severus took Albus's place and cast a spell, allowing him to hear her heartbeat while he worked. A few minutes in, her heart stopped. Any Pureblood would think they couldn't be revived, but being half Muggle, he knew to use CPR.

"Severus, what are you doing to that poor girl?"

He switched back to the chest pumps from mouth-to-mouth. "Her heart stopped. This is called CPR. If used properly, it'll bring her back." He plugged her nose again and blew air into her lungs. Her heartbeat once again filled the room, but she remained unconscious. "What of her parents?"

"They're both gone. It appeared she was the real target."

"Then why leave her alive? The only ones who would attack her are Death Eaters and they never leave their targets alive."

"Perhaps it was to warn us… or we may have interrupted them."

Severus sat back on his heels. "I've healed her all I can. Poppy will have to do the rest. The bastard who did this took her virginity. Are we taking her to Hogwarts?"

"No. She'll be going to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer. At least there she'll have round the clock care."

"She won't want to be around people or be touched after this for a long time. Are you sure Molly can manage that? Or better yet, Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"I'll make sure they understand the situation. I'll meet you there, shall I?"

"Yes. I can't Apparate with her; she may start to bleed again, so I'll take the Floo. Luckily, this fireplace is hooked up to the system."

Albus nodded and Disapparated, leaving Severus with a knocked out Hermione.

"Who did this to you, Miss Granger?" He asked. Obviously receiving no answer, he carefully picked her up and Floo'ed them to Grimmauld Place. There were at least six people waiting for them, but he ignored them and went straight upstairs, setting her on her bed.

He looked down at his robes and found them covered in blood. Wrinkling his nose, he siphoned as much of it off as he could. He wanted no reminder of today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize. That joy belongs to J.K. Rowling. And thank you for all the reviews, they keep me writing!**

ONE

As planned, Hermione stayed at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer, not talking to anyone at all. Once a week, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape would stop in to check her and give her the appropriate potions.

Professor Dumbledore came with them once in the last week of August to explain how she had survived and gotten there in the first place. After that, the only person she would talk to was Severus and she told him everything. He was also the one that took her to get a new wand in Diagon Alley.

She later learned that Draco Malfoy had been given the position of Head Boy. She flinched at the name Malfoy, but otherwise did nothing.

"Are you going to be alright with this, Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore had asked her.

She had only nodded and went back to staring at nothing.

Now, on the train, she wasn't so sure. She saw the blonde hair and black suit and felt sick. She fled the room, leaving him and three concerned professors behind, making a beeline for the closest bathroom.

When she hadn't returned for ten minutes, Draco stood. "Should I go find her?"

Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape all said, "No!"

Draco looked confused and looked at Professor Snape, who turned to Dumbledore with a pained look on his face.

"It would seem that we should tell you what happened this summer. Minerva, would you be so kind as to go get Miss Granger?"

Professor McGonagall left, leaving the men alone.

"What happened over the summer?" Draco asked.

"In the beginning of August, Miss Granger and her parents were attacked in their home. Her father was killed upon answering the door. Hermione fought as best she could, but she was disarmed and her wand was snapped. Her mother died just before Miss Granger herself was attacked." Dumbledore quietly explained. He paused as Severus stood and moved to the other side of the room.

"Albus… I need no reminder of this…"

"Severus, it must be said. There isn't a way around it."

The door opened and McGonagall stepped through…alone. "She won't come out of the bathroom and she won't talk to me either."

"That's hardly surprising. She hasn't spoken to anyone since she woke up from the Sleeping Draught." Snape snapped.

"No one except you. Severus, please, go get her. Think of it as a way to get out of this little reminder."

He snorted and left in a cloud of black robes. True to McGonagall's words, he found her in the bathroom down the corridor from the Heads' car. She was curled up on the floor next to the toilet, with a sickly green tint to her skin. He knelt next to her.

"Miss Granger, you are needed in the Heads' compartment."

She shook her head and brought her knees to her chest, trying to make herself smaller. "P-please don't make me go back there. H-he's there and he'll make fun of me."

Severus sighed. "Hermione, he fought on the side of the Light with us. Remember? There's no way in hell he'll make fun of you for this."

Hermione looked up at him. "Am I a coward, Severus?" she whispered.

"No." There was a sense of finality in his tone. He held out his hand. "Now, show me I'm right; you know I don't like to be wrong."

Slowly, she took his offered hand and he pulled her up gently.

"Why won't she talk to anyone except Snape?" Draco spoke up in the compartment. "And is this including the rest of the Golden Trio?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you must understand that Miss Granger has been through a tragedy no one should have to go through. She was brutally beaten and raped and her parents murdered in front of her. The only reason she talks to Professor Snape is because he was the one to restart her heart after we found her. Everyone else get nods and shakes of her head for answers or a written explanation if it is needed."

"He brought her back from the dead? But that's impossible without Dark Magic! He was forbidden from using it!"

"But, you see, he didn't use magic at all. The Muggles invented something called CPR. It's used to manually restart someone's heart if done correctly."

"Who would do such a thing to a girl? That's the sickest thing I've ever heard of someone doing- even in the Death Eater ranks!"

"Do you remember when she walked in?"

"Yeah, she ran as soon as she saw…me. My _father_ did this to her?"

"You sound surprised, Draco. Your father is a sick bastard if I may say so myself." Severus had come back with Hermione clinging to his robes. She tried to run again, but he kept a firm grip on her shoulders and sat her down. He moved to walk back to his spot in the corner, but she grabbed his wrist and looked at him with wide eyes. He sat next to her and she visibly relaxed a little.

"If you thought that, why did you stay his friend, why did you accept the offer to be my godfather?"

Severus let down his teacher self and switched to concerned guardian. "Draco, I was there when you were born. Your father was not. He was at a revel for the Dark Lord, too _busy_ for his own son. I saw you and I knew I had to protect you… you were so small and innocent. Until you switched sides for the Final Battle, I was afraid I had failed you."

"_You_ didn't. My father did. He had failed to give me the one thing I had wanted and needed most. _You_ did the right thing and filled in when I needed someone the most."

Severus put his head in his hands and was vaguely aware of Hermione's hand on his shoulder. He only looked up when she moved. His eyes widened as Hermione walked over to Draco and held out her hand to him.

Draco looked equally surprised at this gesture of peace, but he smiled a small smile and took her hand. After a few seconds, they let go and she sat back down.

"Congratulations, Draco. This is the most response we've gotten out of her in the past two weeks."

The rest of the ride was quiet. The Professors had to leave and Hermione wasn't talking. Draco picked up one of her books.

"Can I read this, Gr-er, Hermione?"

She looked at the title (_Hogwarts, a History_) and nodded. She picked up her Potions textbook and began to read. With any luck, she'd be a couple of weeks ahead by the time they got to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco's voice was soft. He didn't want to send her into a relapse, causing her to shut down.

Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth, wanting to speak to him, but nothing came out. She opened her eyes and a single tear fell. She took the parchment and quill Draco offered her. She wrote three words on it and passed it back.

_I will be._

"This probably won't help, but I'm sorry for what he did to you. I'd take it back if I could, honestly. Will you let me protect you this year, Hermione? I'm not doing it because I feel like I have to, but because I want to."

She nodded again and reached over to take his hand. She squeezed it and let it go, going back to her book.

Six hours later found them at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. The first-years had already been Sorted and Dumbledore was at the podium and was giving his annual speech.

"This year we welcome back many of our young men and women who fought in the Second War against Voldemort. Among them are the Head Boy and Girl. Welcome back Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Draco and Hermione stood at their respective House Tables. They sat again and the speech went on.

"I also welcome back Potions Master Severus Snape, who also fought on the side of the Light in the darkest of times. Once again taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Professor Remus Lupin."

The two stood side by side and the Hall cheered. They sat down and Dumbledore concluded his speech:

"Let the Feast begin!"

The tables filled with food and Hermione filled her plate, but pushed most of it around. The last time she had been in this Hall, it had been nearly demolished. Yet here she was again and the Hall restored to its former beauty.

"Hermione are you okay? You aren't touching any of your food." Ginny said, worried. The last time Hermione stopped eating it took Professor Snape, two vials of Calming Draught, and three days to get her to start up again.

Hermione nodded and took a bite of mashed potatoes to prove her point. Ginny relaxed somewhat.

Two hours later, the food disappeared and Dumbledore once again stood. "If the prefects would lead the first-years to their common rooms, the Head Boy and Girl will follow me."

Hermione and Draco waited quietly for the Hall to clear before standing up. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape met them.

"We'll show you to your dorms now. You will live apart from the other students sharing a common room and a bathroom." Dumbledore explained as they walked. He stopped in front of a portrait of a knight and a lady in green. "Sir Richard, Lady Elena, these are our new Head Boy and Girl."

The knight and lady walked closer to them. "Hello there! And what is your name, young man?" Sir Richard asked.

"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"And you, young miss?" Lady Elena asked Hermione.

Hermione looked to Severus, wide-eyed. Tears threatened to spill over.

"Lady Elena, this is Hermione Granger. She does not speak." He said politely to the portrait.

"But how is she supposed to be Head Girl if she cannot speak?" Sir Richard snorted.

This pushed Hermione over the edge. She began to cry and fled down the corridor, not caring who got in her way. She didn't know where she was going, but she found herself in the Potions classroom. She picked the darkest corner and curled up there.

Back in front of the dorms, Draco, McGonagall, and Dumbledore looked worried, but Severus looked purely pissed.

"Now look what you've done! Finding her on the Hogwarts Express may have been easy but this castle is huge! She could be anywhere!"

"Severus, do you have any idea where she may have gone?" McGonagall asked.

"It's possible she went to either Gryffindor Tower or the Astronomy Tower. But it's also possible she went where she knew I would eventually."

"Minerva, you take Gryffindor Tower, Mr. Malfoy and I will go to the Astronomy Tower, and Severus, you look in your classroom. The first to find her sends a Patronus to the other two."

They split up and Severus made his way as quickly as possible to the classroom. The door creaked open and he could see none of the lamps were lit.

"Hermione?" he called out. "Are you in here?"

He heard a sniffle and turned in the direction it came from. "_Lumos_." Light filled the space and he saw Hermione in the corner. "_Expecto Patronum._" A doe leapt from his wand and he sent it to find Minerva, Albus, and Draco. He himself sat next to the sobbing girl and let her bury her face in his robe.

"He's r-right. H-how can I be Head Girl if I can't even talk to anyone except you?" she cried.

"I don't think I'm all that bad. Do you?" He said with a light tone.

"No, but that's just it, Severus. You can't always be there. What happens when I need my voice the most and you're not there?"

"It'll be there when you need it most. But for now, you'll just have to get used to me being around, won't you?"

Hermione laughed. "You and Draco. He asked me if he could protect me this year. And I agreed. He's got a good heart, but he still doesn't know which path to take."

"You are too wise for your own good, Hermione." Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and she clung to him like a security blanket.

The other three found them like that. Hermione was asleep and Severus had let her sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, that happy privilege goes to J.K. Rowling. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they keep me writing and posting! I hope to see you all at the finish line!**

TWO

After taking Hermione back to the Heads' dorm, Minerva and Albus retreated to his office to discuss the day's events.

In his office, Minerva was pacing in front of the fire. Albus was sitting at his desk, following the woman with his eyes.

"She's forming a dangerous attachment to him, Albus! This can't go on!"

"Minerva, he saved her life, what do you expect her to do? He's the only one she relates to right now. To take him away from her at this point in time could be… disastrous, to say the very least."

"I'm sure she can survive without a sarcastic Potions Master acting as her mouthpiece! For Merlin's sake, she's too young for this!"

Albus folded his hands. "I will do as you request."

"Thank you!"

"But- if this ends badly, all blame will fall upon you. The viewing of my memories will show that this was, in fact, _your_ idea. Not mine."

Minerva shook her head. "It won't. Miss Granger will be fine!"

"Fine then. Go to her tonight and tell her. I will go tell Severus."

Minerva nodded and left, going straight for the Heads' dorms. After a few minutes of persuading, Sir Richard agreed to take the presentation of Hermione's wand as her password. Everyone else had to speak it.

"Password?" Lady Elena asked.

"Liberation."

Lady Elena curtsied and the portrait swung open. Minerva entered and went to Hermione's room.

"Miss Granger? Are you awake still?"

Hermione turned on the lamp and sat up in her bed. She wrote on the parchment next to her bed and turned it to face McGonagall. _What is it? Is something wrong?_

"Miss Granger, it is the belief of an unnamed witch or wizard that you are too close to Professor Snape."

Hermione wrote furiously. _We haven't done anything! He only helps me when I need it and he-_ she crossed out the last word- _Professor, I need him around!_

McGonagall shook her head for the second time that night. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but you'll have to make it through this without him."

A look of pain, confusion, and sadness washed over Hermione's face. She sunk back down in bed and waved her wand, wordlessly turning the lights off. She turned her back on McGonagall.

Meanwhile, Albus was telling Severus about Minerva's suspicions.

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard, Albus! She knows I'm the only one Hermione speaks to!"

"She thinks you are enabling her, Severus. That you are allowing her to go on like this so you can have her to yourself."

Severus turned around to face the old man, a smirk playing on his lips. "You used Legilimency on Minerva. Didn't you?"

"It was the only way to find out her true motives."

"I'll go with this for now, but when Hermione eventually shuts down like she did last time, I will _not_ leave her side again."

"And I won't make you. I'm sorry about this, Severus." Albus stepped into the green fire and went back to his office. Minerva was waiting for him. "Well?"

"She didn't take it well. If she was talking, I suspect I would need to see Poppy for a broken eardrum."

"Severus took it rather well, in my opinion, but he no longer likes you very much." Albus put a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Severus will get over it; he's always had issues with me. But Hermione doesn't like me much either at the moment. She literally turned her back on me."

"What did she write to you?"

Minerva handed over the paper, which was dotted with tear stains. Albus read it and nearly started to cry himself.

"Minnie, do you know what you have just done to this poor girl?"

"Saved her from being monopolized by her Potions professor?"

"You took away her only reason to live. I'm willing to bet it won't take a week for her to snap and break down."

"You read too much into this, Albus. I'm willing to bet she'll be just fine after a few days without him."

The next morning, Hermione took a cold shower, wishing last night was all a bad dream. A _really_ bad dream. She got dressed and met Draco in the common room. He walked her to the Great Hall before they parted ways.

It was in Double Potions with the Slytherins and Severus didn't even look her way that it all sunk in. Her potion was brewed perfectly, of course, but her heart wasn't in it. Draco looked at her worriedly, but she gave him a weak smile.

That night in the common room, she cried until she passed out. She was barely aware of Draco carrying her to her room and putting her in her bed.

It went on like this for two consecutive days. Wake up, shower, go to class, cry until unconsciousness, get put to bed by Draco, repeat. Like the instructions on a shampoo bottle. Wash, rinse, repeat.

On the third night, when he went to check on Hermione, he found her with a shard of broken glass from the bathroom mirror. She had blood running down her left arm, tears mingling with it. Hoping it wasn't going to happen again, he healed her without reporting it and repaired the mirror, but told her he was going to sleep on her floor anyway.

He woke up at about two in the morning to more crying. He looked up at her bed from the floor and she wasn't there. He got up and checked every room in the dorm. Praying to Merlin she wasn't out there, he opened the balcony doors.

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the rail, just barely holding on. Her skin looked sallow in the moonlight.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" He ran forward and pulled her back into the common room, kicking and screaming. He sent a Patronus to Dumbledore and Snape. He held Hermione in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth until she stopped fighting him. "Shh, it'll be okay. Everything will be fine."

Dumbledore arrived first with a guilty looking McGonagall. Snape got there next. He took in Hermione's state and glared at McGonagall. He turned back to Hermione, whose face was hidden by Draco's arms.

"Gods, Miss Granger, what's happened to you?"

She looked up at his voice and ran to him. He hugged her back and sank to the floor with her in his arms. "You're alright, Hermione. You're going to be alright."

"Please don't leave me. I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, I won't do it again, I promise. Just, please, don't leave me. I'll be good this time." She whispered, sobbing into his chest.

"Wait, wait, wait. You think I did this because you did something wrong? Why?"

"Y-you wouldn't look at me or go near me. I thought it was because you thought I depended on you too much."

"No, Hermione. You did nothing wrong." He saw the scar lines on her arm and lifted up to the light. "Hermione, what is this?"

She said nothing, but looked down at the floor.

"When did this happen, Draco?"

"About ten thirty tonight. I healed her and slept on her floor, but she still got away from me. I'm so sorry. I swore to protect you, Hermione… and I failed."

She looked at him confused. She got up and smoothed out the wrinkles forming on his forehead. She went to her room and came back with a piece of parchment and handed it to him gently.

He read, _You didn't fail on purpose. It isn't as if I'd been making it easy for you. It is I who should be sorry for putting you in this position in the first place._

He set the note down and walked up close to her. "I'm going to hug you now. Don't kill me." He hugged her and was shocked to find her hugging back.

"Even with the re-establishment of Severus as Miss Granger's confidante, she can't stay up here for a reason."

"Will she be going back to Gryffindor Tower, then?" Minerva asked Albus.

"Good heavens, no! Another tower wouldn't do at all. I'm thinking more like the spare room in Severus's chambers in the dungeons."

Minerva glared at him as if he had grown three extra heads. "Are you insane? This is what I was trying to prevent in the first place!"

"It was Professor McGonagall who took you away?" Hermione whispered in Severus's ear so only he could hear her. He nodded confirmation. She took the note she had given Draco and ripped the bottom half off, writing on it. She handed it over to McGonagall. _Why? How could you do that to your friends?_

"I only wanted to protect you, Miss Granger. I didn't want you taken advantage of."

Hermione took the parchment back and wrote a reply. _I do not need protection from the very man who saved me. You were a fool to think I did._

"Forgive me, Hermione. I did what I thought was best."

_You will not get my forgiveness until you have proved yourself worthy of it. You betrayed both mine and Professor Snape's trust for a hunch and nothing else. _She took another piece of parchment and wrote on it, giving it to Albus. _When am I moving?_

"We will move your things tonight. After that, it is up to you and Severus to keep it quiet about your living arrangement."

Hermione nodded and went into her room to start packing. Severus followed her, giving Minerva another glare as he passed her.


	4. Chapter 4

THREE

That night, Hermione was moved down to the dungeons as quietly as possible and Draco was ordered not to mention it to anyone. He quickly agreed.

Hermione fell asleep in Severus's arms on the couch. They had been talking about how dense Minerva could be and how well Hermione would have to act to not let anything slip to Ginny; even with Hermione mute to everyone except him, the redhead was incredibly observant. He carried her to the spare room-now _her_ room- and set her on the bed, covering her up.

The next morning, Hermione woke and went out to the sitting room, rubbing her eyes and trying to remember how she had gotten to the bed. Severus was sitting in an armchair, reading. He looked up as she entered.

"You've got Double Potions in an hour. Are you eating in the Great Hall this morning?" he asked.

"I wasn't really planning on eating. I hoped I could get away with a shower and then go to class." She answered, meekly.

"No dice. But the shower is a smart idea. It will calm your nerves."

_**Damn it, why does he always see through me?**_

She nodded and went to the bathroom they shared. A set of clothes were already waiting for her. The water was warm against her skin and it calmed her shivering. Severus was right about the nerves.

When she was clean and dressed, she opened the bathroom door to the smell of bacon, eggs, and melted cheese. She followed it and was met by Severus at the coffee table in front of the same couch she had fallen asleep on the previous night.

"Did the house elves bring this down here?"

Severus shook his head. "I _can_ cook, you know. There's a kitchen in the back part of my chambers."

"I… didn't know that, actually." She sat on the floor on the other side of the table and started eating the omelet that waited for her. She saved the bacon for last.

"You honestly thought I would let you leave these rooms without eating first? You need to keep up your strength for Potions. And other classes, of course."

"And so McGonagall doesn't skin you alive for thinking you're not taking care of me, you mean?"

"That too. I may not like her right now, but I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that woman's wand."

"Neither would I, but I will do it if I have to. To protect you, I would do anything-'' Hermione stopped herself, eyes wide. She looked at the floor. She hadn't meant to say that out loud to him.

"Hermione, I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting _you_. I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt again."

She looked up at his pained tone. Brown eyes met obsidian ones. She stood and hugged him. "Severus…" She looked into his eyes once more before she closed her own and pressed her lips against his softly.

He froze for a moment, not expecting her kiss, but responded. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away. "Hermione… we can't." He whispered.

A look of hurt flashed across her face. "You don't want to?"

He shook his head. "It's not that. It's about what happened to get you in this situation in the first place. I don't want to do anything to compromise what progress you've made. And there are rules set by the governors, not to mention what Minerva would do if she ever found out."

Hermione backed up a few paces and put her hands on her hips, fuming from the last half of his speech. "I don't give a fuck what _Minerva_ thinks! The last time she voiced her opinion, it nearly got me killed!" She lowered her voice. "I can't live without you, Severus. Please don't make me."

Severus get up from his place on the couch and held the tops of Hermione's arms in his hands. "I will never make you do that. But I can't risk you being treated any differently than everyone else."

"I already am! Everyone walks on eggshells around me afraid I'll snap and kill someone! You're the only one who doesn't do that!"

He drew her in and held her against him. "I'm so sorry, Mia. Just… give me more time. It's been so long for me… and not long enough for you…"

Her heart fluttered at his new name for her, unique to him. No one called her that. She wrapped her arms around his waist and drank in his scent. "We should probably get to the classroom. Class starts in ten minutes." She said quietly.

He let her go and she went to get her bag from her room. Severus left first, then Hermione two minutes later.

She sat at her desk, looking over her book and he sat at his, marking assignments as the rest of the class filed in.

Draco took the seat next to her and looked her over with his eyes. "You _look_ okay, but are you really?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She looked at the blackboard as Professor Snape wrote the instructions on the board. She didn't know how he managed it, but he never got any chalk dust on his clothes.

She wrote on parchment and handed it to Draco. _You get the ingredients; I'll start calculating how much of each we need for the base of the potion._

He nodded and went to the store cupboard. Hermione looked at the board, deep in thought. She quickly found the amounts and wrote them down on a separate piece of parchment.

Draco came back and they began prepping the ingredients. She passed him the paper with the amounts on it. He checked his textbook with the ingredients on the board, crossed off the ones he had already added, and handed the parchment back to her.

She let out a small yelp when it was snatched out of her hands. A pug-faced Pansy Parkinson held it up in the air.

"Professor Snape, Granger was passing notes to Draco!" She ran up to his desk and placed it in front of him, a triumphant look on her face.

He looked it over before writing something on it and handing it back. "Miss Parkinson, this is an ingredients list. Kindly give it back to them. And 10 points from Slytherin for running in the classroom."

With a look of pure hatred, Pansy shoved the paper in Hermione's hands and flounced away.

Written at the bottom was a message that only Hermione would understand. _Time?_ Draco looked confused, but Hermione glanced up to nod once at Snape.

An hour later, they handed in their potion. Between Hermione's intelligence and Draco's steady hand, it was undeniably perfect.

Professor Snape dismissed the class after rewarding Hermione and Draco with 15 points each. She allowed him a small smile before leaving with Draco.

The next hour in Defense Against the Dark Arts, their assignment was simple: successfully disarm their opponent. Hermione got paired with Pansy, who began her verbal assault immediately.

"Why won't you talk, Mudblood? Snake got your tongue? _Expelliarmus!_"

Hermione easily blocked the spell, a dead look in her eyes.

Infuriated by the lack of reaction, Pansy shot another spell, aiming just behind Hermione's shoulder. "_Bombarda!_"

Hermione screamed when the cabinet behind her exploded. She fell to the ground, shaking violently, hands covering her face. Draco was a few feet from her side in an instant.

"Damn it, Pansy! 20 points from Slytherin! You were supposed to disarm only!" Draco spat at her. He knew Hermione would lose it completely if he came any closer. "Professor Lupin, we need Professor Snape."

Lupin nodded and sent out his Patronus. He also knew the only man that had a hope of getting near her now was Snape. He didn't exactly know why. All he was told was that she had been attacked and he had been the one to save her.

It didn't take long for Snape to burst through the door. "Class dismissed." He snapped. Everyone scrambled to get out of the room as fast as possible. He waited until no one was left except Draco and Lupin before kneeling next to Hermione.

She screamed again, fighting him. Her eyes were wide open, but unseeing. She was reliving the attack.

"Hermione, listen to me."

She whimpered and shook her head. She looked directly at Draco and began to cry.

He followed her gaze. "Draco, get back. You're the one she's scared of right now." When Draco was hidden on the other side of the room, he turned back to Hermione. "Hermione, listen to my voice. It's not his. My eyes are not his. Look at _me_, Mia."

Her eyes shifted over his face. She slowly reached out a hand and ran it over his face and through his hair. "Severus…" she whispered.

By this point in time, Lupin was shocked that Snape hadn't taken off points for touching him, ignoring him, _and_ using his given name all in less than five minutes. "Why is she scared of Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione flinched at the name and started hyperventilating and shaking all over again.

Severus pulled her into his arms. "He can't hurt you anymore, Mia. If he comes near you, I will kill him myself." The next sentence he directed at Lupin. "I think it would be best if you just called him Draco."

"Were _you_ the one that attacked her?" Lupin demanded of Draco.

"Are you mad? This is the work of my blessed father! I may be twisted slightly, but I would never take a woman by force!" Draco snapped back.

Hermione's cries could be heard muffled by Severus's robes. He was whispering to her, trying to calm her down.

"What's going on with Severus and Hermione, Draco?"

"I'm not completely sure. They're a mystery to me. She won't talk to anyone else but him and neither of them like to be separated from the other. McGonagall tried to, but Hermione attempted suicide twice in less than six hours. In Potions this morning, Pansy took one of our papers to him, saying it was a note. He wrote on the bottom of it and told her to give it back. There was only a one word question. _Time?_"

"What did she do?"

"She looked at him and nodded. After that, she brewed a perfect potion and turned it in, as always."

Lupin shook his head. "I'm not sure what it means. I have a hunch, but he'd take my head off if it was wrong. If you can watch Hermione, I can watch Severus."

"I can only watch her during class. She was moved out of the Tower for obvious reasons."

"Where is she now, then?"

Draco shrugged, going with the most obvious and most believable lie. "I don't know. The only ones who do are Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. I'd go to Dumbledore if you really want to know, though. Snape won't tell you and they want nothing to do with McGonagall."

"What did she do to them to make Hermione react like that?"

"She believed he would take advantage of her, so she went to Dumbledore. She separated them and Hermione lost it. Snape was hanging on, but I could tell he was about ready to follow the same path. I'm not sure what else keeps them together, but I know it's powerful. More so than any of us."

They heard the shuffling of robes and turned to see what it was. Snape was helping Hermione up. His eyes weren't cold, but hers were dead. Even with him around, she was starting to slip.

"Draco, who did this?" He asked.

"Pansy. I already docked points."

"How many?"

"Twenty. It's all I could take without looking suspicious."

"It's not enough. Merlin, I never thought I would say that about my own house, but this is insanity. It seems we need to have a house meeting."

Hermione was taken back to the dungeons under the pretense of helping Snape with a potion, and every single seventh year Slytherin was gathered in their common room. Including Draco. Both he and Snape looked extremely pissed.

"It has come to my attention that during a certain Slytherin/Gryffindor Defense class a cabinet was blown up, causing one of the Gryffindors to react." Snape's voice didn't rise in the slightest. "This past summer was a horrible one for said Gryffindor. Next time any one of you feels like blowing something up near her- don't. Miss Granger is not a witch to be trifled with. She can run circles around the entire lot of you without lifting a finger."

Draco took his turn to speak. "Granger is also Head Girl. She can and will take as many points as necessary to get this through your heads."

"How can she take points if the little chit doesn't speak to anyone?" a girl called out.

"Let me rephrase that sentence, Loraine: _I_ will take as many points as necessary to get that through your heads. Slytherin or not, I don't want to go to my dorm to a pissed off Gryffindor. It got me punched once and I'm not keen on letting it happen again." Draco folded his arms, daring anyone to speak against this. No one did.

"As much as I don't want to lose the House Cup _again_ this year, I will back Mr. Malfoy in his decisions about this. So I suggest you all get a grip and focus on more important things other than the Head Girl." Snape's eyes swept across the faces of his Slytherins and left, robes fanning out behind him.

Draco followed and went to give Hermione her homework. He shook his head. There was no way his godfather was involved with the Head Girl.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR

When Hermione woke up one morning a few weeks later, Severus had already left for the Great Hall. She looked on the table and saw two things. First, a note from him (_I have gone to the Great Hall for breakfast this morning. I strongly suggest you do the same_), second, the _Daily Prophet_. The headline was what stopped her in her tracks.

_ MARRIAGE LAW FINALLY PASSED: All witches and wizard seventeen and older who are not already married must do so by the end of this calendar year!_

She ran up to the Great Hall with the paper in hand. She sat next to Ginny and showed her the paper.

"Merlin, Mione! Does this mean you're going to have to get married now?" the surprised girl asked.

Hermione nodded and laid her head down on the table, mind racing and nauseous. This was _not_ how her first marriage was supposed to work! She wanted to marry for love not because of some stupid law saying she had to.

Ginny rubbed her back and handed her a goblet of pumpkin juice when she brought her head back up from the table. "I never thought I'd say this, but I am so happy to be sixteen…"

Up at the Head Table, the staff was in shock. This law applied to over half of them, as well.

"Just how many of us are subject to this law?" Madam Hooch asked.

"We already know I am." Severus said, sipping his coffee.

Added to his affirmative was Minerva, Albus, Remus, Aurora Sinistra of Astronomy, and Madam Hooch herself.

"What are we all to do? To have non-professor spouses living in the castle is unheard of!"

"We'll have a meeting tonight after the students are in their Common Rooms for the night." Albus said. "We will figure this out."

Severus vaguely wondered what Albus's plan was, but it didn't take his mind off of Hermione. She was probably going to get petitioned for by the youngest Weasley boy. Her days of having intelligent conversations were over. Not that she talked to anyone but him, currently. On the outside, he almost choked on his coffee with a sudden realization.

Aurora looked at him. "Are you alright, Severus?"

He waved her concern off. "Fine, fine." He stood. "There's something I have to take care of. Albus, could you find someone to cover my first two classes? I have some business in Diagon Alley."

"Of course, Severus. Go. But be back in time for your third class."

"I will." He departed through the staff entrance on the side of the Head Table.

"What do you think he's really doing?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Exactly what he said. Taking care of business in Diagon Alley." Albus replied.

"You don't think he could be getting…" Minerva started.

Albus interrupted. "If he is, whoever she may be is lucky to get it. He has held it for quite some time and it is time he passes it on."


End file.
